Generally, a sealing construction applied to each rotating portion according to the foregoing, uses a ring-like shaped sealing member formed of a flexible material, so that the sealing member mounted on the stationary member or rotary member closes a gap between the stationary and rotary members, thereby preventing dust or rain water from entering the bearings. The sealing member, however, contacts at its inner or outer periphery with the stationary member or rotary member to thereby close the gap. Hence, the sealing member does not provide sufficient sealing effect and includes a large amount of frictional resistance, resulting in hindrance of the rotary member from smooth and light rotation and also wear of the sealing member is rapid, whereby the sealing member does not withstand long use and requires an early replacement.